Keeping Warm
by the-kristoff-to-my-anna
Summary: Kristoff and Anna are trapped in a ditch under six feet of snow, and it's getting colder by the minute. -Kristanna-


**A/N - I was in desperate need of some steamy Kristanna, so I took the liberty of writing a fanfic of my own. It's not technically smut, seeing as they don't do anything, but just fair warning. Actually, this is the closest thing to smut I've ever written (I swear I don't usually write that kind of thing), so I apologize if it comes across as goofy or juvenile. And then, going back over it, it does feels a bit rushed, but what the crap. I accomplished what I'd set out to do. Enjoy, if you will. **

* * *

Each breath was a cloud of white before her face, whistling between the teeth she clenched to prevent that incessant chattering. Cape drawn tightly around as much of her body as possible, she hugged herself, knees drawn up to her chest, and rocked back and forth slightly, her entire body trembling with the cold. It would have been annoying, but Kristoff knew she was doing her best to stay calm, given the circumstances.

"How m-m-much longer now?" she asked, a hint of desperation in her voice.

Kristoff looked up at the snowy ceiling, now a lighter blue to contrast the black it had been half an hour ago, but still darker than he would have hoped.

"Looks like another three feet," he said. "So I'd guess about a half hour or two."

"So like an hour?" she snapped, grimacing.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like an hour," he answered hotly. Seriously, what was wrong with this girl?

Anna let out a strangled moan. Her arms dropped to her sides, and she pressed against the ground with her hands. Her eyes screwed up and she grimaced.

"I need to get out of here!" she whispered.

Did Kristoff hear a 'we' in there? No, of course he didn't.

"I know," he said. "Just hang in there. Sven'll get us out."

This time she wailed, long and pitifully. She tried to stand, but the ceiling was too low and her head smacked against the hardened snow. She began to beat against it with her fists.

"I NEED TO GET OUT!" she shrieked.

"Whoa, whoa!" Kristoff leaned up on his knees and grabbed the princess by the arms in an attempt to restrain her. "Calm down! Do you want to bring down all that snow on top of us? We would be buried!"

Anna gasped and struggled against his grip. "Let me go!" she yelled. Showers of snow fell from the ceiling.

"ANNA. CALM. DOWN."

The girl had never heard him raise his voice like that. It surprised her enough so that she stopped struggling, and Kristoff was able to pull her back down to her knees. Her chest was heaving, and tears streamed down her face.

"It's so small in here..." she whispered, staring hopelessly into his eyes. Kristoff understood. There was only just enough room for them to sit side-by-side.

"I know," he said, his voice softening. "But we have to keep our heads on. Sven's trying to dig us out. Actually, it looks like he might even reach us sooner that I thought!"

"You're a terrible liar," she said weakly, but she allowed herself to relaxed.

"Here." Kristoff pulled her against his chest and began rubbing her arms. "Gosh, Anna. You're as cold as ice!"

"Mmmmmmffffff," was all she said as she buried her face in his chest.

Kristoff's hands moved and began rubbing up and down her back. Even through her cape and his mittens he could feel the coldness of her body. To his surprise, she leaned into him, her body molding to fit around his, her arms encircling his middle.

"You okay?" he asked.

"You're just as cold as I am," she mumbled, moving her own hands up and down his back. That felt rather nice actually. His legs were begin to prickle as he sat on them, so he shifted his weight, leaning back into her.

"Why'd you stop?" Anna asked.

"What? Oh!" Kristoff hadn't realized that he'd ceased his warming method, so he began rubbing again. She seemed to melt under this, leaning even more into him. Her arms traveled up his back and onto his shoulders, pulling him down closer. To his delight, he could feel her body begin to radiate heat against his. He repositioned his hands so that one held her waist. Anna pulled her arms out from under his and wrapped them around his neck. She leaned up, moving her head so that it rested on his shoulder, her warm breath tickling his skin and causing his hair to stand on end. Kristoff lowered his own head and nuzzled the crook between her neck and shoulder. This made Anna giggle, a high melodious sound, and her lips morphed into a smile against his skin. Suddenly Kristoff could think of nothing but touching those lips with his own.

So he lifted his head, readjusted hers with his hands, and did just that.

Anna gasped, and suddenly Kristoff felt very foolish. He broke away and pulled back.

"OhmygoshI'msosorry..." he cried in horror, but suddenly her hands were behind his head, jerking his face back down so that his lips met hers again. His eyes widened, but her were closed, her eyebrows knitting together in complete concentration.

He responded with just as much enthusiasm.

In one swift movement, Anna thrust all her weight against him so that he fell back against the ground, her body atop his. Somehow she had gotten her mittens off, because now his hat was gone and she was running her fingers through his hair. Kristoff didn't mind though, because now her soft chest rested on his, rising and falling in sync with his every breath. She drew her legs up on either side of his hips, her grip surprisingly strong for such a little thing. In response, Kristoff moved his hands down her back and onto her hips, pulling them even closer.

Anna gave a frustrated growl into his mouth. The sound was so adorable, Kristoff couldn't help but break away from her and laugh.

"Oh, are you guys taking a nap? You want us to come back later?"

Anna screamed and rolled off of Kristoff. Olaf and Sven were poking their heads in through an opening in the ceiling, the latter looking concerned while the former looked confused.

"Yes! No...we were just..." the words tumbled out of Kristoff's mouth. "Uhhhhhmmm...we were trying to..." he trailed off weakly.

"Keep warm?" Olaf offered, completely innocent and oblivious.

"Yes!" Anna latched on. Her eyes were wide and her face glowed with a rosy hue. "It was cold and we were...uh, trying to...take a nap without freezing to death?" Her mouth hung loosely open.

"Oh! Well do y'all want five more minutes?"  
"NO." Anna chuckled nervously. "C'mere Sven!" She scuffled around Kristoff, still lying on his back, and snatched up her mittens. She then reached up grabbed Sven's antlers.

"Let me help..." Kristoff said, pushing himself up. His hands wrapped around her slender waist (she tensed at his touch) and lifted her off her feet with the help of Sven, who set her back onto the snow before leaning back in for Kristoff. The mountain man grabbed his snow cap and jammed it on his head before taking hold of Sven's antlers and allowing himself to be pulled up.

"Okay!" Kristoff said, a little too brightly. "Let's go find your sister."

"Yeah...my sister..." Anna mumbled.

Neither of them looked at each other. They were silent as they continued on their journey.

"Did you guys fight again or something?" Olaf asked, finally breaking the silence as he glanced back and forth between the two.

Kristoff chanced a look at Anna out of the corner of his eye. She was chewing on her lip before she lowered her head and grinned at the snowman's words.

"No," Kristoff answered. "No we didn't."


End file.
